bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarus
Monarus (Japanese version ) is a butterfly-like Bakugan. Description Bakugan.com Monarus is a Bakugan that resembles a butterfly. It is one of the fastest Bakugan thanks to its large wings and ultra-lightweight. It has the ability to fly beyond Gate Cards. Its enormous butterfly wings create a mighty hurricane wind to defeat opponents. Bakugan Official Handbook Don't let the pretty Monarus fool you. Just because this Bakugan resembles a butterfly with its beautiful wings doesn't mean it can't do real damage in a brawl. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook This Bakugan looks like a beautiful butterfly, but don't be fooled by its good looks. When it flaps its wings, it can create a mighty hurricane wind to blow its opponents away! Lightweight Monarus is a super-fast flyer, and it can soar right over a Gate card to escape its effects. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Shun uses a Ventus Monarus several times in the series; in its first appearance, Monarus fought and saved Drago from being sent to the Doom Dimension.Just For the Shun of it Later, it once again saves a Bakugan from being sent to the Doom Dimension, this time Gorem.Duel in the Desert In Shun's battle against Komba, it defeats Harpus and El Condor with Blow Away.A Little Help from my Friends Shun later uses it against Oberus' illusory young Shiori, but it was defeated by Bee Striker.A Place Far From Home When Runo decided to quit playing Bakugan, a Haos Monarus can be seen in her basket of Bakugan.Doom Dimension or Bust A Ventus Monarus was seen with Harpus trying to fend off Tayghen.Ground Control to Major Dan Ability Cards * Scarlet Twister (Crimson Twister): Monarus can send any Bakugan on the field back to its owner, but if it does so to save a Bakugan from defeat, Monarus is in turn eliminated. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Air Battle: Monarus can fly beyond Gate Cards and nullifies the Gate Cards that it lands on. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Blow Away: Moves the opponent to another Gate Card. (Standard Ventus Ability) * Backdraft: Removes Monarus or the opponent Bakugan from the current brawl. (Ventus) Physical Game Availability North America Monarus was released in the BakuClear/BakuPearl series, in all Attributes, except Darkus and in Pearl as Pyrus, Ventus, and Subterra. Japan In Japan, its Ventus version in BCV-07 comes with 200 Gs or 380 Gs. Video Games Bakugan Battle Brawlers Monarus is available in Pyrus, Ventus, and Haos. Chan Lee and Dan use a Pyrus Monarus, Runo and Julio both have Haos Monarus, and Shun and Komba both have Ventus Monarus. Monarus starts with 300 Gs when purchased, making it the second strongest non-Guardian Bakugan in the video game, the first being Laserman with 320 Gs. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer Monarus is available in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Battle Trainer. Ventus Monarus is unlocked after beating Arena 15. Trivia * Its name and appearance are based on the Monarch Butterfly. * There are a variety of things about Monarus that change, such as, the ovals on the back of its wings sometimes vanish, they are also sometimes diamond-shaped, also the yellow is sometimes close together, or spread out, its head is sometimes smaller, sometimes one of its eyes is bigger than the other, and a few other things. * In the DS version of the Video Game, a Pyrus Monarus is orange with red on the top screen, but it is red with orange on the touch screen, a Haos Monarus has a bit of an inverted color scheme and a Ventus Monarus appears normal, probably because it is Ventus in the anime. * In the anime, Ventus Monarus has red eyes, but while in the game, it has yellow eyes. * Monarus and Ravenoid are the only two minor Bakugan from season 1 that have an game exclusive evolution in season 2. * Monarus' rising battle cry in the Wii video game sounds like something Sirenoid might make. * Monarus is the only Bakugan that Shun possessed along with Skyress to not lose a battle and be sent to the Doom Dimension. References Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan